The Sun and The Moon
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: "Tahukah kalian bahwa Ayahnya Sarada pernah jadi laki-laki simpanan Ayahnya Mitsuki?" Aku berkata dengan senyum ceria, membuat Sarada menyemburkan soda yang tengah diteguknya. Berawal dari obrolan tentang "laki-laki simpanan" berujung pada curhat Mitsuki tentang Bulan dan Matahari


" **Tahukah kalian bahwa Ayahnya Sarada pernah jadi laki-laki simpanan Ayahnya Mitsuki?" Aku berkata dengan senyum ceria, membuat Sarada menyemburkan soda yang tengah diteguknya.**

 **Berawal dari obrolan tentang "laki-laki simpanan" berujung pada curhat Mitsuki tentang Bulan dan Matahari**

-The Sun and the Moon-

 _Samudera angkasa tak sekalipun berdusta_

 _Di garisnya tersimpan berjuta cerita_

 _Tentang bulan, matahari, dan takdir mereka_

 _._

 _Samudera angkasa tak sekalipun mengkhianati_

 _Takdir dua benda langit yang saling mengiringi_

 _Sang Bulan dan Sang matahari_

.

"Tahukah kalian bahwa Ayahnya Sarada pernah jadi laki-laki simpanan Ayahnya Mitsuki?" Aku berkata dengan senyum ceria, membuat Sarada menyemburkan soda yang tengah diteguknya.

Mitsuki juga terlihat terkejut, tetapi seperti biasa, keterkejutannya sangat sederhana, dia hanya melebarkan mata sedikit, lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Heh, apa-apaan omonganmu itu!" sergah Sarada jengkel. Reaksi yang bisa kutebak. Sepertinya darah Uchiha-nya bergolak saat mendengar nama Ayahnya kusebut-sebut.

"Jangan gunakan istilah yang aneh-aneh! Kau pikir Ayahku laki-laki putus asa yang rela menjadi simpanan Om-om bergender tak jelas!" omel si putri Uchiha. Aku mengangkat bahu sambil meneguk soda bagianku.

"Aku suka istilah itu," balas Mitsuki, tersenyum geli. Seperti yang kuduga, Mitsuki dan seluruh sifat masa bodohnya pada dunia akan berkata demikian. Mitsuki memang orang yang paling tidak peduli pada semuanya, terbukti bahwa dia selalu tersenyum aneh di segala situasi. Bahkan mungkin kalau besok pagi sangkakala ditiupkan dari ujung langit sana, Mitsuki hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata, _Wah, angin hari ini cukup keras ya._

"Hei Mitsuki! Aku tidak terima Ayahku dikatai simpanan Ayahmu -atau Ibumu itu! Orang tuamu bukan germo kan?"

"Sebenarnya iya!" aku memotong, "Tuan Orochimaru bukan germo tapi dia mengoleksi banyak manusia untuk diambil tubuhnya, mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang tua. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke-san adalah kesayangan Tuan Orochimaru… Koleksi paling tampan dan berbakat…"

"Cukup!" Sarada menggebrak meja, "Aku tidak mau dengar omong kosong ini! Ayahku bukan simpanan Ayahmu!"

Reaksinya memancing tawaku dan Mitsuki. Faktanya, dari seluruh cerita tentang Konoha, cerita tentang Uchiha Sasuke adalah favoritku. Sejak kecil, tampang dan bakat Ayah Sarada itu sudah menarik perhatian semua orang, mulai dari gadis-gadis akademi sampai makhluk astral setengah ular yang kemudian kupanggil Tuan Orochimaru.

Ciuman penuh cinta Tuan Orochimaru di leher Sasuke-san meninggalkan segel gaib yang kemudian menjadi awal mula seluruh cerita.

Pada usianya yang ke-14, Uchiha Sasuke pun bergabung dengan Tuan Orochimaru. Tapi belum sempat Tuan Orochimaru mencicipi tubuhnya -untuk dijadikan wadah jiwanya pasca dicederai Hokage ketiga- si cerdas Uchiha sudah membunuhnya. Beruntung, banyak kejadian yang kemudian terjadi, lalu membuat Tuan Orochimaru hidup lagi.

Ya, cerita klasik itu benar-benar menarik!

Sayangnya Sarada benar-benar terlanjur kesal dan berderap pergi meninggalkan aku dan Mitsuki. "Apa Sarada selalu pemarah seperti itu?" aku bertanya. Mitsuki mengangguk, lalu meneguk sodanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa seperti tadi.

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Kau pernah dengar dari Tuan Orochimaru kan tentang Ayahnya Sarada?" tanyaku.

Mitsuki terkikik geli, "Ya, aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Faktanya, dulu Ayahku itu mengincar Kakak Sasuke-san terlebih dahulu, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Tapi gagal."

"Tuan Orochimaru pedofil," komentarku, yang langsung disambut tawa.

"Dia bukan pedofil, cuma maniak sains saja. Dia melakukan banyak percobaan ilmiah pada manusia," terang Mitsuki. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung saat aku menjelek-jelekkan Tuan Orochimaru.

"Dia pasti tidak punya sertifikat _ethical clearance_ [1] atau izin terkait bioetika," komentarku lagi.

"Minta izin bioetika untuk percobaan manusia seberat itu sama saja seperti kau minta izin Tuan Hokage untuk menghancurkan Konoha!" Mitsuki menjawab, "Kalau saja Ayahku mengurus izin bioetika sejenis itu… aku pasti tidak akan ada di sini."

"Eh?"

.

Setengah jam menemani Mitsuki nongkrong di kedai burger membuatku kaget akan satu fakta bahwa Mitsuki bukanlah manusia. Ya, maksudku, bukan anak manusia pada umumnya. Dia lahir dari sebuah percobaan ilmiah. Entah dari _stem cell_ atau sejenisnya. Atau barangkali kecerdasan Tuan Orochimaru sudah membuat beliau sanggup menumbuhkan anak manusia dengan kultur jaringan seperti para ilmuwan menumbuhkan pohon Mangga dari secuil jaringan daun.

"Kau…" aku menilik Mitsuki lebih dekat, mengamati kulit pucat dan mata melengkung serupa ular miliknya, "Kau diciptakan dari apa?"

Mitsuki mengangkat bahu, "Kau kan tahu semua tentang Ayahku… kenapa bertanya?" balasnya ceria. Aku memundurkan kepala, agak sebal dengan responnya, tapi kemudian aku ikut tersenyum juga, mengimbangi keanehan anak ini.

"Maaf kau info baru untukku," aku berterus terang, "Jujur, cerita tentang tiga sannin legendaris, terutama Tuan Orochimaru adalah kesukaanku. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminta dengan rendah hati agar kau menambah daftar ceritaku tentang beliau…"

"Tidak banyak sih yang bisa aku infokan padamu…" jawab Mitsuki, lalu meneguk sisa sodanya. Gelas kertas itu diremas, dan Mitsuki berdiri. "Aku mau menyusul Sarada," ucapnya, " _Jaa ne_!"

Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apa-apa, dan langsung meninggalkanku yang masih menggenggam gelas soda. Mataku menyipit curiga, melihat bagian punggung kimono Mitsuki yang aneh. "Dasar aneh…" desisku, sambil bertekad dalam hati, aku akan segera mendapatkan info tentang asal muasal anak aneh itu.

.

Dua hari setelah obrolan itu, aku mengajak Mitsuki mampir ke kedai burger lagi. Agak sulit memisahkannya dari anak-anak yang lain. Tetapi sepulang dari akademi, akhirnya aku bisa berdua saja dengan anak aneh ini, dan kami mengambil tepat duduk terujung di kedai itu.

"Ayahmu," aku berkata _to the point_ , "Tidakkah dia menciptakanmu dari sesuatu?"

Mitsuki mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah…"

"Apa… kau ada di sini atas suatu tujuan?"

Senyum Mitsuki terlihat menjadi semakin aneh saat mendengarku barusan. "Cuma satu," ucapnya, setengah berbisik.

"Satu saja?" aku skeptis.

"Ya… tugasku hanyalah…"

Sejujurnya aku tak berekspektasi apa-apa saat Mitsuki menjawabku. Tapi kalimat yang muncul dari bibir Mitsuki setelah itu menonjokku agak keras. "….mencari matahariku."

Jika kita kaji dengan logika, matahari tak perlu dicari. Dia bergantung di atas sana sepanjang hari, lalu terbit dan tenggelam sebagai akibat rotasi bumi. Aku mengerjapkan mata, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk sadar bahwa matahari yang Mitsuki katakan bukan Matahari dalam Bahasa astronomi.

"Untuk apa?" aku mengangkat alis, menyimak wajah Mitsuki lebih intens. Lalu mendadak, kalimat ini meluncur dari mulutku, "Untuk membuat dirimu berkilau, karena kau adalah _tsuki_ (bulan)?"

Mitsuki terkikik geli. Tawanya tak menunjukkan penyangkalan, tapi juga tak terbaca sebagai bentuk persetujuan. Namun kemudian yang datang darinya bukan sebuah jawaban. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meneguk soda. Pertanyaanku tak mengusiknya, tak pula membangkitkan nafsunya untuk bicara.

"Biar kutebak," aku bicara, "Kau sejenis bahan percobaan Tuan Orochimaru kan? Lalu, kau diberi misi oleh Tuan Orochimaru untuk melakukan sesuatu…"

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak salah," sambutnya kalem, "Tidak perlu menebak-nebak. Daftar informasimu soal Tuan Orochimaru tidak pantas dikotori oleh tebak-tebakan."

Semula kukira Mitsuki hanya bisa tersenyum santai menghadapi segala situasi, tak kusangka si pucat ini sanggup menjawab kata-kataku dengan gaya demikian. "Tapi aku benar kan soal kau hasil percobaan Tuan Orochimaru?" aku mengejar.

"Ya, kan Ayahku memang tidak punya sertifikat _ethical clearance_. Wajar kalau kemudian aku tercipta di dunia ini…"

Aku menyandarkan punggung ke kursi kedai, mengamati Mitsuki lagi. Tak kutemukan satu informasi penting pun dalam raut wajahnya yang menyebalkan. "Hei," aku memanggil, "Mitsuki, apakah kau bermisi untuk mencuri sesuatu?"

"Mencari," dia menyahut. Aku terkejut saat sadar bahwa dia meralat kata _mencuri_ menjadi _mencari_ barusan. Apakah dia bicara soal Matahari-yang-bukan-diucapkan-dalam-bahasa-Astronomi itu? Senyum Mitsuki makin lebar, dan aku menyipit semakin curiga.

Dia tak menyangkal saat aku tadi menyebut-nyebut tentang _tsuki_ (bulan) yang mencari matahari untuk membuatnya bersinar. Meski tak yakin, aku membuka mulut, "Kau mencari…entahlah… teman?"

"Sejenis itu, tapi lebih kompleks."

Mataku berputar. "Apa dia Uchiha Sarada?" tebakku, "Dia anaknya Sasuke-san, tidak terlalu cantik tapi lumayanlah untuk ditaksir. Darah pemilik Sharingan tidak buruk."

Aku tahu ucapanku tidak sepenuhnya benar saat Mitsuki tertawa. Mataku menajam mendengar ada nada mengejek dalam tawanya yang tipis dan pelan itu. Dia terlihat tak berminat menanggapi pernyataanku barusan, dan malah meneguk sodanya semakin banyak.

"Aku tidak mau mentraktirmu untuk informasi yang sia-sia," ucapku _to the point_.

"Itu bukan informasi… lebih seperti dongeng sebelum tidur," ucapnya.

"Apapun itu, Mitsuki," aku menyahut dingin, "Jawab saja… apa yang kau cari?"

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum.

.

Aku duduk di atas tiang listrik, mengamati lanskap desa. Bocah ular pucat menyebalkan itu tengah berjalan di ruas jalan entah menuju kemana. Kemudian, dari arah yang berlawanan, muncul Shinobi cilik yang melompat dari pagar ke pagar. Dia tertawa ceria melihat Mitsuki.

"Hoiii!" panggilnya, cempreng dan berisik, "Mitsukiiiii."

Mataku cukup tajam untuk melihat senyum menyebalkan Mitsuki berubah menjadi senyum ceria. AKu mengerutkan kening, mengenali si rambut kuning itu sebagai putra sulung Tuan Hokage. Biasanya dia memang nongkrong dengan Mitsuki dan Sarada, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka main dengan anak berkucir tinggi dari keluarga Nara.

Aku bukan psikolog, tapi aku yakin perubahan ekspresi Mitsuki bukan tak mengandung arti.

Matahari lambang seseorang yang bersinar, hangat dan kuat. Seseorang yang membuat bulan bisa memantulkan sinarnya lalu menjadi permata angkasa yang indah luar biasa. Tanpa Matahari, bulan takkan memiliki makna. Hanya akan jadi bongkahan batu yang menggantung di kegelapan atmosfer.

Apakah filosofiku benar? Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi sejarak pandanganku, Mitsuki dan Boruto -kalau aku tidak salah sebut namanya- berjalan beriringan dengan ekspresi bahagia. Aku tak menyangkal bahwa Mitsuki dan Boruto memang sudah melalui banyak hal bersama-sama. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat sosok yang bisa membuat Mitsuki sedemikian bersemangat.

 _Apakah mungkin Boruto adalah Matahari-nya?_

.

Mungkin aku akan jadi manusia paling sok tahu di seluruh dunia, tapi sepertinya aku bisa menebak apa yang dicari Mitsuki sejak awal penciptaannya. Memang terdengar absurd -ya, aku sepakat- tapi mungkin yang Mitsuki cari itu adalah _jati diri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Note

 **Ada yang bisa menebak siapa AKU?**

 **[1]** _ **Ethical clearance**_ **adalah surat keterangan yang wajib diurus oleh peneliti yang melakukan percobaan menggunakan probandus manusia, untuk memastikan penelitian tersebut telah memenuhi syarat kelayakan bio-etika.**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic holiday-production alias hasil dari nganggur selama liburan. Review membuat saya lebih bersemangat membuat cerita-cerita tentang Next Generation ini.**

 **Salam hangat dari mahasiswa magabut semester tua ini…**


End file.
